


And Any Memory Will Stay

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: Written for this request from my writing blog.If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Player, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Kudos: 117





	1. Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: After reading the rules, getting over my ask anxiety, and making sure you did not already complete a request like this can I get Azul, Jamil, and Idia getting that A+ praise while servicing their dom (hides in a hole from embarassment)

When it comes to the bedroom, if you said “jump” Azul would reply “how high?” So when you locked the door to his office, sauntered behind him and swiveled his chair around, he wasn’t going to complain. Especially not when he realized what you were hiding underneath your clothes. 

As you throw his jacket off of him and unbutton his shirt, his hands run down the boning of your corset. It was a gift, bought for you after you’d suggested it would make things more exciting for you both. As his fingers carefully brush along the small lace detail on the edge of the garment, he surmises that he would have bought it for you regardless of his own ‘excitement’. It fits you so perfectly that the silverish fabric glitters like iridescent scales when you pick his hat off of his head and reach across him to place it on the table behind him. The silk ribbon that wraps around your waist brushes against his cheek. He bites his lip. 

Something occurs to him while you undo your black pants, “Where did you get a key for the door?” 

You raise an eyebrow at him. Is that all he can think of while you’re going through all this effort? No, that look in his eyes... he’s dazed. For once you’re a step ahead of him (more like a dozen, if his brain’s only just processed you coming in). “I have a way with locks. Don’t you remember?”

Azul’s face flushes a shade of red and his lips purse in a wobbly line. Oh, he knows. 

“No touching after this, okay?” You tell him and straighten up, letting your pants fall to the floor. Blue eyes slowly look you up and down and _oh Seven you’re wearing garters with stockings as well_. He didn’t buy you those. Or did he? It’s been getting more and more difficult for him to think the past few minutes. 

“I knew you’d like them.” You turn to the side, showing off the lilac stockings to your gawking sub, “The corset was already lovely enough but I wanted to add in a surprise for my beautiful boyfriend.”

Beautiful boyfriend. The words dance inside his mind like a shell caught in the deep sea current, “I- yes. I do. You’re right,” Azul’s hands feel hot inside their gloves as they clasp and release on nothing. Ahh, the way they frame her thighs! I want to touch them, I want to kiss them, I want to lick all the way up to her-

The daydream is interrupted by you grabbing him by the shoulders of his shirt and pulling him up onto his feet. Azul stumbles but quickly steadies himself, just managing to not grab onto you for support. Releasing him, you straighten his shirt out, using the distraction to pull him closer to your face until your noses bump against one another. 

The two of you are quiet while you look at each other. The tension builds even further when your hands come to settle at Azul’s waist and he gasps when you squeeze for a second, relishing in the sensitivity of the area. 

“Someone’s being very patient.” You hum, “In spite of this.” Pressing even closer, your waist rubs against the erection hidden under his clothes. 

Azul swallows, “You said no touching, master.” What he could receive in exchange for obeying you would be worth more than going against your command.

“Oh? So even if I throw you onto your table and rub my clit against your dick, you wouldn’t try to touch me, Azul?” He jumps- _She’s touching around there_! “You wouldn’t even reach for me when you’re about to orgasm because you’re just so needy for my kisses? Hmm… what if I make you kneel on the ground while I sit in your seat and masturbate right in front of your face? I shouldn’t expect you to ‘accidentally’ lean forward and try to eat me out?” 

If you were to take his gloves off you’d see that Azul’s hands would be just as white from gripping his legs, attempting to stop himself from bucking into your touch. Even though you’re just toying with him, you’re driving him crazy! He can feel his dick twitching in response to your ministrations and it’s almost painful how it pushes against his clothes. “I wouldn’t! Master, I wouldn’t. Hahh, I promise.”

His restraint has beyond impressed you, not to mention his dedication which makes your heart flutter. For such a feat he deserves some relief. 

“Good boy.” You close the gap between the two of you and kiss him, eliciting a pleasing moan from Azul. He melts into the kiss and closes his eyes, careful to not bend his head too much, otherwise risking bumping you with his glasses. How could he not give in to you when your lips are so warm and gentle that he feels safe when they kiss him?

When you pull away he whines through his open mouth, “A~ah.. please.” He tries to follow your lips’ lead only for him to jump when your presence leaves him. Blinking, he finds that you’d turned you both around at some point, and now you’re slouching upon his seat beneath him. 

Azul lowers himself to the floor with ease to kneel in front of you, his hands splayed down on the floor in front of him. Not enough that he can’t look up at you but enough for his groin to make contact with the floor, teasingly rubbing against him as if you’d commanded it to do so. He promptly corrects his position so he doesn’t try to rut against the floor by accident again. No words telling him to refrain from touching himself have left your mouth yet he holds back all the same. Your finger pressing against his chest is worth more than even his hand over his cock. 

The smile on your face has a hint of cruelty beneath the affection as you lightly clap your hands, “ _Very_ good! You don’t even need me to correct you now. Haven’t you been trained well?” 

“Yes, master,” Azul nods, “You… you’re wonderful…” _You’re all I need, all I want, all I love, master. Only you have ever made me feel so light, or nervous, or vulnerable, and I love it- I love you, I love_ … His thoughts swim around his head, being torn from his mind in a riptide of lust.

Your lips kiss Azul’s head and he whines when he feels your hand brushing through his hair gently. 

“You do deserve something good, Azul. You’ve worked so hard…” The arm that isn’t giving head pats slowly sneaks between your bodies. Azul groans when he feels your nails graze up against his chest and shies away when they near his lower abdomen. The sound of his zip being undone is loud to his ears but the feeling of your hand slipping into his pants to palm his cock quickly distracts him from any sound. 

Any sound but your voice. 

“All this for me~,” His heart jumps in his chest because he can hear the smile in your voice. _Please, please, please_ , chants in his mind like a spell, the only word he can conjure amidst the heady haze inside his mind. He barely notices you shift your lips against his hear and wouldn’t have even noticed if not for your voice.

“Touch me, Azul.”


	2. Jamil

Jamil is a sub who requires a… careful touch. He’s submissive but doesn’t want to submit. For some subs this is a challenge, a conscious act of defiance to goad their dom into making them submit, but Jamil has his own comforts that must be respected. Thankfully this allows for some experimentation. 

Right now you have a beautiful view of his face as you allow him to fuck you, his tongue just about poking over his bottom lip while his eyes are squeezed shut from effort. Well, that and the fact that the ring around his cock must be feeling especially tight now that he’s been rutting into you for just shy of an hour. This was a reward for his good behavior; the permission to kiss you, lick you, fuck you for as long as he wanted. Though you never said he would be allowed to cum. But his face had looked so sad and cute you relented and offered him an olive branch: he could cum after your fifth. 

Even with the last peak within reach you can tell that your poor sub is struggling. The grip he has on your legs- to fold them against you so he can hit that spot just the way you like- is firm but you can see his arms shaking. More than once he’s slowed down and pulled out, gasping pitifully and hiding his face behind his hair, before returning to you. Most telling is his voice, so often held back by him, escaping his wide open mouth to bounce against the gild-and-white walls of his bedroom and into your ears. The sound of the low rumble in his voice building up to a lustful moan does just as much to you as his cock slamming into you.

You reach your hand up and his eyes shoot open in surprise when you rest it on his cheek. Finally, you get to see that beautiful grey. 

“I love hearing you moan, Jamil~. You’d be able to make me cum with it alone, if you tried.” Your hand brushes upward to his scalp and your fingers feel his braids, still in place even if they’re more messy than usual. As you caress him, Jamil slows to relax into your sweet hand. 

“There… are days when you’re the only one I wish to talk to,” He sighs and releases your legs. Knowing what he wants (and that he deserves it for being so obedient), you stretch them out and settle your feet against the comforter, allowing Jamil to lower himself down closer to you. His hair, swept over his right shoulder after being freed from its hair tie, softly pools against your side. 

His lips meet yours and he kisses you, hungry but weary. You can feel his desperation in how his lips drag against yours, how his tongue only just pries open your mouth to wrap around your own. Pointed fangs even bump against your lips and he pulls back to hover above your mouth, unable to bring himself to pull fully away. 

“I- it’s all I can think about, sometimes. You...” His dick drags against your walls as he pulls out, “How you look at me when I speak.” The head of his cock rubs against your g spot for a teasing moment as he slides back in, making you groan.

“Jamil-! There, again. I know you felt it, too. Just one more, my love. You’ve been fucking me so good, Jamil, so good. Now, just make it perfect, and you can cum wherever you want on me.” 

“Inside,” He says but with the nervous hope in his eyes it almost looks like he’s asking. You smile, _He’s trained so well_. 

Your arms and legs clasp around his body, forcing him closer and deeper. Your left hand weaves through his hair as you kiss him to capture the moan from his mouth to mix it with your own. When you pull away his eyes fall on the string of saliva further connecting you, his face flushed red. 

“Of course.”


	3. Idia

Idia’s quiet whimpers would go unheard, buried beneath the whirring of his computer’s CPU and the creaking of the bed, if it weren’t for your ear being so close to his mouth. No matter how badly he tries to keep his lips shut or bury his voice in your shoulder, the wetness of your clit sliding up and down his dick is almost too much. Whenever his fingers stop pumping in and out of your soft pussy you would bite down on his shoulder, jolting him back into his actions.

 _The parameters for completing this mission are too intense!_ He laments to his remaining brain cells, _For her to be so close and grinding against me, it’s taking all of my stamina to not cum… I’m not sure how much longer I can keep my arm in this position either, but I have to make her cum! If not it’s a fail and I have to start from the beginning tomorrow, just like yesterday, and the day before that_ …

A pitiful groan trembles in his throat at the thought of being brought so close only to have it torn away from him again. Out of all the routes he could have gone with you, it ended up being the S-Dom one! But… he can’t really complain. Every time you moan through a bite the vibrations rumble all through his body, filling him with warmth. And when you lick his ear and breathe about how well he’s doing, or about how wonderful of a boyfriend he is…

He needs more.

Your teeth release his shoulder and you throw your head back, “Ahhh, Idia!” That familiar tightness between your thighs is about to snap and you can’t hold yourself back, not with the sound of Idia’s fingers obediently turning and thrusting in and out of your pussy filling your ears. In response you push your clit down onto his cock and grind against it roughly, for both your pleasure and his torment.

“A-ah no! Please-!” He shifts halfheartedly beneath you as if he’s trying to get away but stops when he groans and realizes that doing so only makes it worse for him, “Please sl-slow down! It’s too much! I can’t hold it back like thisss...” 

Idia’s voice trails away when you lift your hips up enough to disconnect you both, even though his dick seems determined to chase after your pussy with how promptly it bounces up. Your tapping on his arm tells him to pull it back and when he does he gulps at the strands of cum sticking to his fingers. 

His shining gold eyes look up at you kneeling before his prone body with a forlorn expression. If you squinted you would be able to tell for sure whether or not his bottom lip was trembling. Too afraid to ask, he stays silent and keeps his head bowed back on his pillow.

“You haven’t passed… yet,” 

“Yet? I still have a chance tonight?” 

The way his face lights up brings a loving smile on your face, “Of course you do! It would be cruel of me not to reward such good behavior.” You hum and reach down to his cock, slippery from the previous events. His legs start when you run around the head.

“That’s- mmh…” You watch Idia’s eyes roll back into his head as you lower yourself, pushing his cock past your folds. His mouth lies open at the feeling of finally being inside you after being teased for so long, his moans falling freely from his lips. I’ve done well, I’ve done well…

“My poor Idia, it must have been difficult waiting for this. I should know…” Your thighs slam against his thin frame for the last inch, eliciting a surprised moan that makes his body jump, “But for being such a good boy, for warning me about you being on the edge even after you hadn’t come for days, you deserve a little more,”

 _A-a hidden scen-_?! His thoughts are cut short by you throwing your hand onto his chest to lift yourself up and slam yourself back down onto him. 

“HAAH!! AH, AH- I- AHH!” He gasps as you continue your relentless assault. He has no idea what to do with his hands but they find you anyway with one gripping your breast and the other your thigh. 

“Touch me- all you- want!” Idia hears you moan, “Good boys get- to touch- wherever!” 

_I’m a good boy, I’m good, I’m good, I’m-_

Your walls clench around him and you take all of him in one last time and he feels like he’s seeing stars as he finally cums. Feeling his cum fill you up was more than he could’ve hoped for tonight but he was good for you, so good, so good… 

Once you’ve come down from your high you look down to see a very unconscious but very satisfied looking Idia beneath you.


End file.
